


Очередная глупость Лу Джитсу

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [13]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Human Experimentation, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Когда к Лу Джитсу приходит фанат с козьими ногами и рогами и предлагает сходить с ним через портал, чтобы посмотреть на Что-То Интересное, Лу, конечно же, сразу соглашается. Что-то оказалось очень странным, а Интересное - довольно болючим, но Лу Джитсу не был бы Лу Джитсу, если бы не нашел выход из любой ситуации, верно?





	Очередная глупость Лу Джитсу

Он победил. 

Лу Джитсу стоял на горе из тел своих противников и улыбался. Мир вокруг расплывался, но Лу не позволил себе показать ни капли усталости. Гул голосов: зрителей, рефери, стоны врагов — все слилось в один общий шум, которого он почти не слышал за биением крови в ушах. Лу поднял кулак в победном жесте и спрыгнул с горы, полностью доверившись своим невероятным акробатическим способностям, и умудрился приземлиться так, что никто не заметил подшатывающихся ног. Лу чувствовал, как остатки рубашки липнут к телу, как кровь течет из ран, но отмахнулся от подбежавших санитаров. 

— Это их кровь, — кивнул он через плечо и засмеялся, поправляя солнцезащитные очки на носу. — Будто кто-то способен меня ранить!

Лу направился в сторону своей комнаты в глубине трибун. Возможно, он был здесь пленником, но в первую очередь он был звездой. В первую же неделю Лу потребовал себе отдельную комнату с душем и доставку пиццы — и все несогласные могли попробовать предъявить ему претензии лично. Смельчака так и не нашлось. 

Лу нравился колизей. Он мог драться, смотреть любимые фильмы и есть любимую еду столько, сколько было угодно. Единственное правило, которое уяснил Лу еще до того, как попал в это место, — нельзя показывать слабости. Если ты слаб, тебя убьют. Лу пытались убить не один раз — сегодня на арене ему сказали драться со всеми возможными чемпионами. Как будто это могло заставить его сдаться!

Лу зашел в свою комнату и замкнул дверь на замок, прежде чем позволить себе облокотиться на нее и испустить усталый вздох. То, что он не показывает усталости, не значит, что он ее не чувствует. Мысленно Лу прикинул, что лучше: сразу завалиться спать или все же попытаться подлатать раны в душе. 

Грубый голос прервал его мысли. Надо же было так расслабиться, мысленно поморщился Лу. 

— Ты был прекрасен. 

Лу перевел взгляд в сторону, откуда прозвучал голос, и вздохнул. В темном углу его комнаты стоял фанат. Конечно, Лу привык иметь с ними дело, и чаще всего ему это нравилось, но еще ни один фанат не наглел настолько, чтобы прийти к нему в комнату! Ох уж эта популярность, подумалось Лу. 

Фанат в углу сделал шаг вперед, и Лу смог его разглядеть: рога и нечеловеческие ноги выдавали в нем йокая. Он будто светился от счастья, и Лу осмотрелся по сторонам, вспоминая, куда запрятал ручку в последний раз. Дать автограф — самый простой способ отделаться от фаната. А если пожать руку, то чаще всего получаешь сгусток счастья у себя в руках, который очень просто выставить за дверь. 

— Я никогда не видел ничего столь великолепного, — продолжал фанат, сделав еще один шаг вперед. 

— Да, спасибо, — Лу улыбнулся самой своей ослепительной актерской улыбкой, от которой текли и женщины, и мужчины одинаково обильно. Лу наконец-то заметил маркер под перевернутой коробкой из-под лапши. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть диск, который я могу подписать?

Фанат нахмурился и покачал головой: 

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ты же мой фанат? — Лу чувствовал себя уже не так уверенно, хоть и говорил без колебаний. 

— Пф, нет! — фанат сложил руки на груди. — Я... Ладно. Возможно. Но я не понимаю, при чем тут диск. Сегодня я впервые увидел тебя в сражении... Ты продаешь диски? По сколько? 

— Оу, так ты из этих фанатов, — присвистнул Лу. Не то чтобы это было не ожидаемо, но все еще оставалось неожиданностью. Обычно на него приходили смотреть как раз из-за фильмов и никогда наоборот. По крайней мере, он о таком не слышал. 

— Меня зовут Барон Драксум, и я...

— Да-да, слушай. Мне очень приятно, но давай в другой раз? Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я подписал тебе диск, комикс или грудь, то попрошу на выход, — Лу кивнул в сторону двери. — Я ус... я должен готовиться к следующему поединку. 

Фанат кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. 

— Полагаю, даже для такого мощного воина, как ты, прошлая драка не могла пройти бесследно. Я заметил, как носорог воткнул рог тебе в спину. И как лев полоснул тебя мечом. 

Лу фыркнул. 

— Царапины. 

— Позволь мне посмотреть? 

Лу поднял бровь. 

— Нет. Там не на что смотреть. Если бы я был серьезно ранен, я бы пошел в больницу. А теперь еще раз — на выход. 

— В таком случае, — фанат сделал еще один шаг вперед и положил свою руку на плечо Лу. — Позволь мне кое-что показать. 

— Ох, прошу тебя, пусть это «кое-что» не будет у тебя в штанах, — протянул Лу. Неужели он опять наткнулся на этот тип фанатов? Не то чтобы обычно он был против, но ведь не когда он потерял слишком много крови и не с кем-то, больше похожим на овце-человека! Хотя Лу мог признать, что мускулатура фаната — то что надо. 

Фанат нахмурился еще сильнее, но Лу заметил, как его синие щеки покраснели.

— Нет, — сказал фанат почти безэмоциональным голосом и повернулся в сторону свободной стены, указывая на нее. — Вот это.

Стена засветилась розовым, и Лу поднял бровь. 

— Портал? 

— Нет, — фанат хмыкнул. — То, что за ним. После вас? 

Лу понимал, что глупо идти с незнакомым не_человеком в портал, ведущий в неизвестность. О да. Он прекрасно понимал. Это было так же глупо, как и соглашаться участвовать в битве Нексуса. Так же, как и драться с сотней вооруженных йокаев, имея в своем арсенале одну лишь стремянку. Так же глупо, как сбегать в детстве из дома с мечтой стать великим актером.

Лу всю свою жизнь делал глупости, но каким-то образом каждая из них окупалась в десятки раз. Лу шагнул в портал, даже не обернувшись посмотреть, идет ли фанат за ним. 

И оказался в месте, каких раньше не видел. 

— Что это за мир?

— Мой мир, — фанат вышел вперед, повернувшись лицом к Лу, и развел руки в стороны. — Чувствуй себя как дома, Лу Джитсу! 

Лу смотрел на оранжевое небо, на зеленые горы, уходящие в даль горизонта, и на круглое здоровенное здание прямо перед собой. 

— Неплохо. Немного не хватает стиля, на мой вкус, но в целом сойдет, — Лу пожал плечами со скучающим выражением лица и пошел мимо фаната в сторону дома: еще ни разу он не отказывался от гостеприимного приема и халявного ужина. Фанат не отставал, и они вошли в здание вместе. 

— Так как тебя зовут? — спросил Лу, после того как заглянул во все ближайшие двери.

— Барон Драксум. 

— Точно! Я не забыл, это была проверка, — подмигнул ему Лу. — Ну так что ты хотел мне показать? 

Драксум подошел ближе и положил руки на его плечи. Провел вверх-вниз по бицепсам, чуть сжал. Лу заметил, как взгляд Драксума блуждает по его прессу. 

— Твое тело прекрасно. 

— Да, я уже слышал это, — ухмыльнулся Лу. — Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Я, знаешь ли, начинаю скучать. 

— Давай сначала я помогу обработать твои раны. 

— Я с этим и сам смогу справиться. 

— Даже с той, что на спине? — Драксум поднял бровь, и Лу не мог не признать, что тот прав. — Пойдем. 

Драксум потянул его в сторону одной из дверей, где Лу раньше заметил медицинское оборудование.

— Так кто ты по профессии? — спросил Лу, после того как уселся на койку и избавился от ошметков рубашки. 

— Ученый, воин. Ну, — Драксум хмыкнул, — кто-то из вашего вида может назвать меня и магом. 

— Нашего вида?

— Люди не такие умные, как хотелось бы. 

Драксум аккуратно провел мокрой тряпкой по его телу, по плечам, спине, животу, смывая кровь. 

Лу почувствовал, как вода промывает глубокую рану на спине и вздрогнул, не удержавшись. 

— Сиди спокойно, — сказал Драксум грубо, но положил руку на плечо Лу, удерживая и одновременно успокаивая нежными поглаживаниями. — Некоторые нужно зашить. Ты хочешь наркоз или...

— Наркоз? — Лу посмотрел на него поверх очков, и Драксум застыл на мгновение. Лу улыбнулся и подмигнул. — Не, не могу же я наше первое свидание провести без сознания.

Лу сжал край койки, но в остальном заставил тело расслабиться. Он чувствовал, как иголка входит в кожу, но боли почти не было. Возможно, потому что тело уже больше болеть не могло физически. Может быть, нервы решили, что с них хватит, и сдались. Лу никогда особо не знал биологию, но полагал, что как-то так оно и работает. 

Драксум быстро и складно зашил рану на спине в пару минут. Он похлопал Лу по руке. 

— Подними ее. Можешь ухватиться за меня. Я должен обработать рану на боку. 

— Как скажешь, Дракси.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит. 

Лу поднял руку и ухватился за рог склонившегося над ним Драксума. Почему-то ему казалось, что рог на ощупь должен был быть похож на коровий или лосий. Но под пальцами чувствовалась кожа. Будто он схватил очень твердую, без мяса, руку. Лу проводил пальцами по рогу вверх и вниз, отвлекаясь от ощущения выходящей сгустками крови из его бочины.

Лу бросил взгляд вниз, проследил, как иголка входит в его плоть с одной стороны раны и выходит с другой. Было не так просто разглядеть под всей кровью, но Лу заметил ровные швы. Шрам будет почти незаметен.

— А ты знаешь свою работу, — заметил Лу, как только Драксум затянул последний стежок и потянулся в сторону столика с инструментами за чистыми бинтами. Драксум заклеил раны Лу, но так и остался стоять чуть наклоненный в его сторону. Лу только тогда вспомнил, что все так же продолжал держаться за рог. 

— Упс, — Лу отпустил его, поднимая руки. — Так что теперь? 

— Теперь, мой друг, раз уж ты упомянул свидание, то мы можем поужинать. 

Лу кивнул. Голода он не чувствовал, но поесть любил всегда. 

Драксум повел его вглубь дома. Лу осматривался по сторонам, разглядывая искусство на стенах вдоль коридора. Драксум явно любил мужской пресс, заметил Лу. 

В комнате, куда привел его Драксум, все уже было готово для ужина. Для романтического ужина. 

— Ты все это планировал? 

— Нет. Я же сказал, что сегодня впервые тебя увидел. 

Драксум отодвинул стул, предлагая сесть, и сам опустился напротив. Лицо Драксума отдавало зеленоватым оттенком под светом свечей. 

— Я слышал, людям нравится такое... 

— Да? И от кого же? — Лу тут же потянулся к миске в центре стола, накладывая себе что-то, больше похожее на салат. 

— Из... Одной передачи. Документальной... — Драксум отвел взгляд на мгновение. — Я хочу признаться. 

Лу промычал ртом, набитым салатом, который по вкусу больше походил на говядину с овощами в остром соусе. 

— Я хочу от тебя детей. 

Лу почувствовал, как кусок застрял в горле.

— Не пойми меня неправильно! — продолжал Драксум. — Я наблюдал за твоим боем, и ты был невероятным! Такие сильные гены не должны пропасть впустую! 

— Постой, — выдавил из себя Лу, вытянув указательный палец. Прошла долгая минута, прежде чем он сумел наконец прочистить горло и попытаться осмыслить то, что только что услышал. — То есть ты хочешь... Эм. Мою сперму? 

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Драксум. — Процесс сложнее, конечно, но я не думаю, что ты хочешь слушать мои объяснения. Никто никогда не хочет слушать мои объяснения... 

— Заинтриговал, — признался Лу. — Я не хочу слушать всякую научную дребедень. Но я не против разобраться, во что ты хочешь меня втянуть. 

— Конечно. 

После этого Драксум замолчал, и Лу заполнил тишину рассказами о съемках и драках. Он никогда не любил сидеть в тишине, и Драксуму, казалось, нравилось слушать. После каждого красочного описания битвы, глаза его загорались все сильнее. 

Лу нравилось такое внимание. И он говорил все больше и больше, и через какое-то время даже Драксум втянулся в диалог. 

Ужин прошел весело. Веселее, чем любой из ужинов за последний год. Возможно, один из самых приятных за всю жизнь. Лу чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, будто после долгого сна. 

— Я сам разработал рецепт, — объяснил Драксум. — Определенное соединение хим... — он запнулся и закатил глаза, когда Лу вздохнул. — То есть он помогает от усталости. 

Драксум повел его в свою лабораторию и объяснял на ходу: 

— Понимаешь, больше всего на свете я хочу создать совершенство. Только представь — мои мозги и твоя сила в одном теле? Мы вдвоем можем создать что-то поистине прекрасное! 

Лу Джитсу пожал плечами. 

— Я понимаю, конечно, что ты хочешь лучшего для своего ребенка. Кажется, это нормально для родителей. Но знаешь, не стоит перегибать палку и делать из ребенка то, что хочется тебе. Не факт, что даже смешав наши гены, ты получишь «совершенство». Да и что такое «совершенство»? 

— Я покажу тебе. 

Они зашли в лабораторию, и Лу присвистнул. 

— Вот это, — сказал он, — впечатляюще. 

В огромной комнате на, казалось, весь этаж было столько всевозможного оборудования, досок с расчетами и прочего, что даже Лу, никогда не увлекающийся наукой, почувствовал всю Важность комнаты. 

Драксум повел его вглубь, и Лу очень старался обходить все приборы и светящиеся зеленым штуковины. 

— Смотри, — позвал его Драксум, и Лу повернул голову на голос, только чтобы увидеть аквариум. — Вот они. 

Большой аквариум с четырьмя черепашками занимал прилично места и был совершенно точно не тем, что люди ожидают увидеть в лаборатории ученого. 

— Черепахи? 

Драксум кивнул. 

— Вон тот большой — Рафаэль. За ним я наблюдаю дольше всех. Маленький в углу — Микеланджело. Он совсем недавно вылупился. Вон тот с красными ушками — Леонардо. А тот, на которого он пытался залезть, — Донателло. 

В голосе Драксума было слишком много неподдельной гордости и воодушевления. Лу перевел взгляд с черепах на Драксума и обратно, как раз чтобы увидеть, как тот, кого назвали Донателло, кусает черепашку с красными ушами. 

— Я не понимаю... — честно признался Лу. 

— Вот они и будут нашими детьми!

— Все еще не понимаю. 

Драксум объяснил. 

— Окей, все, что я услышал это: «бла-бла, наука, бла-бла, бла, еще больше науки».

— Я соединю наши днк, и мутаген с помощью... — Драксум закатил глаза. — Магии сделает так, чтобы черепахи, мутировав, унаследовали наши гены. 

— Ты... будешь смешивать сперму?..

— Если тебе так больше хочется, — пожал плечами Драксум. 

Лу помотал головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться на главном. 

— То есть эти черепахи станут... Йокаями? 

— Мутантами, — поправил Драксум. — Йокаи родились такими. Мутантов создали.

— И много мутантов в мире? 

— Они будут первыми успешными! — воскликнул Драксум, взмахивая руки в воздух. Но Лу не мог заставить себя радоваться вместе с ним. Лу нахмурился: что-то в словах Драксума ему не понравилось. 

— И сколько было не успешных? 

— Наука требует жертв, — пожал плечами Драксум. 

— То есть... Если и эта попытка будет неуспешной, то что? Мы получим мертвых черепах? Или мертвых детей? 

— Последние образцы прожили несколько недель, прежде чем умереть. Хочешь посмотреть записи?!

— Обойдусь, — сухо бросил Лу. — Знаешь, я пас. 

— Как это — ты «пас»? 

— Я не буду принимать в этом участие. Ты делай, что хочешь, я не герой, чтобы останавливать злодеев. Но я и не мудак, чтобы им помогать. 

Лу повернулся в сторону выхода и почувствовал руку на плече.

— Прости, но я уже решил, что твои гены подходят лучше всего. Хочешь ты этого или нет, ты будешь мне помогать.

Лу бросил взгляд через плечо и поднял одну бровь.

— Да неужели? Ты хочешь удержать меня силой? Ты. Меня. Ничего не попутал? 

Улыбка Драксума была слишком веселой и уверенной для кого-то, чьи планы рушились на глазах. 

— Я может быть влюбился в твое тело. Но я не идиот. А вот тебе следовало бы подумать, прежде чем принимать еду от незнакомцев. Надеюсь, наши дети унаследуют мои мозги. 

Драксум щелкнул пальцами свободной руки, и у Лу мгновенно потемнело в глазах. 

Когда он открыл их в следующий раз, то пожалел, что не уснул навечно. Когда-то Лу считал, что привык к боли, — и он ошибался. 

Драксум стоял перед ним, уткнувшись в планшет. Лу попытался оглядеться, но с трудом мог пошевелить головой. Он видел, как трубки с зеленой жидкостью идут в его сторону, он чувствовал, как что-то вязкое течет по венам. 

— Кажется, я сказал, что не хочу терять сознание на первом свидании, — хрипло выдавил он из себя. Лу хотел бы, чтобы его голос звучал привычно уверенно и твердо, но не мог ничего поделать. Драксум поднял голову. 

— Тогда тебе следовало соглашаться на мое предложение, — пожал он плечами и уткнулся обратно в планшет. — Небольшое изменение в планах. Я не планировал, но не могу устоять. 

— Перед чем же? 

Драксум отложил планшет и подошел ближе, смотря в глаза. Лу увидел в его взгляде столько воодушевления, что ему от этого поплохело. 

— Посмотреть, насколько ты станешь прекрасней после мутации.

— То есть... — сказал Лу медленно. Слова давались слишком тяжело. — Ты хочешь... убить не только... «детей», но и меня? 

Драксум покачал головой и взмахнул руками. 

— Ты не понимаешь! Я не хочу вашей смерти. Вовсе нет! Я люблю это тело, — Драксум положил ладонь на грудь Лу и провел до живота. — Оно прекрасно. Я хочу сделать его еще лучше. 

— Ты больной... — выдохнул Лу. Драксум продолжал гладить его тело, обводя пальцами каждую мышцу, он пошел ниже, провел ладонью по бедру, схватил и сжал ягодицы. 

— Возможно, — признал он, не скрывая интереса в голом теле Лу. — Но лучше прослыть больным в погоне за знаниями, чем прожить всю жизнь, ничего не добившись. Знаешь, в мире так мало чего-то стоящего. Чего-то, за что стоит сражаться или просто жить. Я хочу создать такое. Что-то важное, что-то великолепное. Единственное в своем роде. 

— Тогда займись скульптурой и отъебись от меня. 

— Я так боюсь, — продолжал Драксум, будто не слыша слов. Теперь он гладил плечи Лу обеими руками, спустился по бокам, остановившись на бедрах. Лу дернулся, но путы держали крепко. — Я так боюсь, что ты меня подведешь, так же как остальные. Знаешь, я не прощу тебя, если ты умрешь. 

— Я не прощу тебя... даже если выживу. Особенно если выживу. 

Драксум придвинулся ближе, так что все обнаженное тело Лу оказалось прижато к нему. 

— Посмотри, — кивнул Драксум слегка влево. Лу чуть повернул голову, насколько было возможно. В контейнере рядом с ним спали черепахи. Точно такие же зеленые трубки были подсоединены к ним. — Не волнуйся, им не больно и не страшно. Они просто спят. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы их первым воспоминанием о мире была боль. Но ты — другое дело. Ты бы уже вырвался, да? Если я позволю боли хоть немного утихнуть. 

— Я смогу выбраться даже в таком состоянии, — тихо сказал Лу. Кости его будто ломались, выкручивались; ярость поднялась в груди, усиливая жар и боль, и Лу заставил себя вдохнуть глубже, несмотря на то, что легкие, казалось, готовы были взорваться. Никогда Лу не позволял чувствам брать верх. Никогда не давал ярости и ненависти управлять собой. Не позволит и сейчас. Лу посмотрел на черепашек еще раз. На маленьких существ, которые не понимали, где они и что происходит. Прийти сюда было решением Лу. Глупым, разумеется, но своим. Драксум навязал этим черепахам будущее, решил слепить из них что-то свое. Решил сделать из Лу что-то свое. 

Не для того Лу бежал из дома, чтобы какой-то жалкий злодей выбирал за него его будущее. 

Он может быть прикован, почти обездвижен, но и в таком положении он может сделать что-нибудь. Лу вытянул шею как можно дальше и укусил Драксума. Тот отшатнулся от удивления, потирая подбородок. Капли крови остались на его пальцах и размазались по щеке. Лу удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

Улыбка не спала с лица, даже когда сквозь него прошел заряд тока. 

Тело инстинктивно дернулось в путах, и Лу старался выровнять дыхание, успокаивая разум и тело. 

— Не забывай, кто хозяин положения, — Драксум сжал его щеки. — Я могу убить тебя, когда захочу. 

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Лу. — Только ты... этого не сделаешь. Я тебе... нужен, помнишь? Ты меня лю-юбишь.

— Говори что хочешь, — Драксум подошел ближе. — Больше ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать. 

Драксум провел свободной ладонью по животу, впутался пальцами в волосы на паху, огладил член по всей длине.

— Ты не можешь себе представить, как это хорошо ощущается, — голос Драксума звучал грубо, но тихо, дыхание его обожгло ухо Лу. — Чувствовать тебя, самого сильного человека этого мира, беззащитным в своих руках. Я могу делать с твоим прекрасным телом все, что захочу. Потому что ты прав. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя хочу. И я всегда получаю желаемое. 

Драксум вскинул бедра, и Лу почувствовал его стояк на своем бедре. Драксум терся — вверх и вниз, с каждым разом усиливая давление. Руки его сжали мошонку Лу. 

— Как жаль, — сказал Драксум, — что сейчас тебя не стоит трогать ради чистоты эксперимента. 

— Или что? Ты бы выебал меня? Знаешь, а мне кажется, ты из тех, кто рыдает после оргазма.

Драксум вдохнул слишком глубоко, и Лу ухмыльнулся. 

— А я бы тебе позволил. Позволил ебать меня глубоко и жестко. И в зад, и в рот. Позволил бы кончить в меня, на меня. Позволил бы насладиться своим положением, хотя мы оба знаем, кто среди нас двоих действительно имеет власть. Даже сейчас. Мы оба знаем, что я тут не задержусь. И когда я выберусь — и поверь мне, я не подохну, что бы ты со мной ни сделал. Ты пожалеешь, что после ужина повел меня сюда. Мы могли бы стать друзьями. Мы могли бы стать любовниками. Но ты захотел стать врагами. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал одну вещь. Враги Лу Джитсу не живут долго и счастливо. 

Драксум отошел на пару шагов. 

— Ты много говоришь, — сказал он и повернулся в сторону дверей. — Я оставлю вас наедине. 

— Что такое, подрочить хочешь? Да не стесняйся, все свои. 

Драксум не ответил и потянул большой рычаг на стене, прежде чем выйти за дверь. 

— И что это должно... 

Реальность перестала существовать на, казалось, долгие года. Ее поглотили боль и зеленые вспышки света. 

Когда Лу наконец-то смог услышать свой крик, то заставил себя открыть глаза. Что-то. Хоть что-нибудь. Ему нужно что-то, на что можно перевести внимание. Что-то, что позволит выбраться в реальный мир из бесконечной боли. Что-то, что позволит ему зацепиться и не сойти с ума. 

Четыре зеленых пятна попались в поле зрение — и с каждым мгновением, длящимся вечность, они становились все четче. Лу мог различить лапки, головы и панцири. Четыре имени всплыли в голове. 

Четыре черепашки, которые уже выглядели не так, как несколько часов назад. Они были больше похожи на младенцев в уродливых костюмах. Лу пересчитал их еще раз. 

Один. 

Два. 

Три. 

Четыре. 

Четверо черепах, которые уже не спали. Четверо детей, которые плакали — но не от боли, понял Лу, а от страха. Его крик напугал их. 

Лу заставил себя замолчать и долгие минуты просто смотрел на черепах. Боли стало не меньше, она просто перестала быть важной. 

— Ну чего вы, — сказал Лу, но сам не услышал своего голоса. — Все же хорошо. Если вы будете хорошими, я куплю вам велик.

Три черепашки вскоре замолкли, и лишь один, самый маленький черепашонок продолжал громко кричать. 

— Давайте выбираться что ли. Вы ведь мне поможете, правда? 

Лу напрягся и почувствовал, будто мышцы на руках разорвались. Но ему было плевать. Единственное, о чем думал Лу, — нужно выбраться. Выбраться и разнести все вокруг. Он не может позволить Драксуму получить то, чего тот хочет. Не потому что Лу — герой. Может быть, он был героем в своих фильмах, но уж точно не в жизни. Не потому что так поступить — правильно. Ему плевать на правильность. Лу хотелось разнести всю лабораторию к черту, просто чтобы смочь посмеяться в лицо Драксума, чья работа всей жизни будет уничтожена.

Лу хотелось не слышать больше плача маленьких детей. 

Металл гнулся и скрипел под давлением. Лу чувствовал, как кости ломаются, перестраиваясь, и протыкают мышцы, кожу. Как кровь струилась по всему телу вместе с вязкой зеленой жидкостью. Оковы упали на пол с громким кликом, и Лу рухнул следом, не успев удержаться. 

Лу поднялся, опираясь о стену, к которой был прикован. Тело не слушалось, ноги подгибались, но он не обращал на это внимания. Как на сцене, как на съемках, как в бою, когда ему ломали все кости и чуть ли не выворачивали наизнанку. Но он всегда поднимался, улыбался, поправлял очки и выкрикивал боевой клич. 

— Хаааат суууп! 

Лу ухмыльнулся, выдернул из себя все провода и трубки и повернулся в сторону черепашек. Он аккуратно вытащил из них трубочки и посадил одного за другим себе на плечи. 

— Держитесь крепче, пацаны. Ща мы зажжем по-крупному! 

Первым делом Лу обшарил все столы. Ненависть ненавистью, но ему все еще нужен был способ выбраться из этого мира. Лу комкал и разрывал все бумаги и выкидывал все ненужные вещи на пол, пока не нашел то, что нужно. Небольшой прибор, который мог создать портал. Лу повесил его на шею и повернулся осмотреть лабораторию.

Лу разбил все, что можно было разбить. Он оставил здоровую колбу с зеленой жидкостью напоследок. Стекло было твердым, и Лу сбил руки в кровь и, казалось, доломал последние кости, но колба треснула и жижа потекла вязкой волной по всему полу. Лу придерживался за стены одной рукой, а второй удерживал черепашек у себя на плечах. 

— Надеюсь, эта штука хорошо горит, — сказал он, прежде чем бросить графин с водой на панель управления в центре лаборатории. Искра, попав на зеленую жидкость, превратилась в пламя. Лу придержал маленького черепашонка, который чуть было не скатился с его плеча, и бросил последний взгляд на лабораторию. На другом конце стоял Драксум. Он смотрел прямо на Лу с ненавистью и неверием во взгляде. И Лу оскалился. 

— Говорил же, — сказал он почти беззвучно и повернулся к стене, спешно открывая портал. 

*** 

— Хахаха! Вот это он дает! 

— Лу Джитсу такой круто-ой! Он всегда побеждает! 

— А вы видели, как он с лестницей ка-аак замахнулся и ка-ак полетел!

— А как он навалял тому чуваку? Я бы хотел так же! 

— А как он поет! 

— Да что поет. Как он танцует. 

— О не-е-еет! Не показывай только!

Сплинтер улыбался, сидя в своем кресле и наблюдая за сыновьями. Они пересматривали «Расследование на Рыбном Рынке» уже сотню раз, но каждый — как будто в первый. Сплинтер не понимал, почему не самый лучший фильм так плотно засел в сердцах его сыновей, но радовался их страсти. 

— Лу Джитсу такой глупый! — воскликнул Донателло, когда Лу на экране поскользнулся на рыбе и упал (этого не было в сценарии, но, конечно же, они решили оставить неудавшийся дубль). — Скажи же, па?

— Охохо, ты прав, фиолетовый! Лу Джитсу сделал столько глупостей в своей жизни! — засмеялся Сплинтер, и сыновья засмеялись вместе с ним. 

Лу Джитсу сделал столько глупостей, думалось Сплинтеру. Но все они окупились в десятки раз. И если четыре великолепных сына были наградой, то Лу не против наделать еще больше.


End file.
